


frisky • a baekhyun x chanyeol one shot

by abnegative



Category: EXO
Genre: Kink, Leather, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: [complete] baekhyun x chanyeol oneshot - SMUT30/03/2018fluff and smut and cute and a little kinkyThis is my own original work I reserve all rights to the content. Do not copy.





	frisky • a baekhyun x chanyeol one shot

 

 

Park Chaneyol was obsessed with all things cute. Too much cute was never enough for him. It was even more than an obsession, some might even call it a fetish, his singular interest was so strong. He would happily overdose on aegyo and baby bunnies and die satisfied and fulfilled. Anything adorable and endearing was fair game, he loved baby animal videos and pictures of kittens, stuffed toys and cozy blankets, and above all he loved dogs. Any sort of dogs. Big ones, little ones, long haired or short haired, old ones and puppies. Park Chanyeol loved dogs so much he finally fulfilled his lifelong dream and opened his own pet store.

  
It took all his willpower to sell the menagerie of animals he stocked through the store and watch them walk away. The birds and lizards and fish were fine. They were cute but not cute enough for Chanyeol to become attached. He loved watching happy customers, mostly excited children with uncertain parents, walk out with a bag of fish or a cage full of feathers. The bunnies always sold well especially at Easter and were popular in a city full of busy people with non-existent yards.

The kittens were harder to let go of. So cute, so fuzzy, and so small. Black ones, white ones, tortoiseshell ones. But as much as he loved them Chanyeol was allergic to cats. He still cuddled them, snuggled them and played with them. He coulndt resist their noses and their little pink feet. But every single one that left went with an equally excited and smitten new owner and it filled Chanyeol with joy. He liked to imagine the faces of surprised children and girlfriends, the uncertain patter of tiny feet across clean floors, soft warm cuddles of bonding and discovery. It made him so happy inside.

But it was the puppies that really got him. Ever since he was a little boy Chaneyol loved dogs. He would always bring home various strays and stragglers and his parents indulged him with patience. They had dreams of him growing up and studying hard, becoming a vet or a biologist, or a zookeeper. But Chanyeol's dreams were much simpler. As soon as he was finished with school he took his savings and the little money left to him by his grandfather's will and opened the pet store. It didn't make much money but it made enough and Chanyeol was happy living in the little apartment over the shop.

The love of his life was his little black fluffball called Toben.

Toben was his constant companion and his best friend. Toben came to the pet shop every day with Chanyeol and they went everywhere together on the weekends. Chanyeol and Toben joined their best friends Sehun and Vivi every Saturday afternoon at the dog park where the humans sat on a bench and drank coffee while the little dogs, one black and one white, made new friends.

  
But it wasn't quite enough. Chanyeol knew something was missing from his life but he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He loved to be surrounded by everything cute and adorable. He drummed his fingers on the desk that stood at the front of the pet store and daydreamed while his fingers wandered over the assortment of items on his desk. Cute desk accessories, a shop full of cute puppies and kittens, a home filled with cute homewares and adorable decor. But that ultimate ideal of cute had not yet been found. It was out there somewhere, just waiting for him to find it, the cutest thing in the world. His Aphrodite, his Venus, his Helen of Troy.

 

*****

 

Chanyeol's mind wandered as he sat down in front of his laptop. Accounts needed to be attended to but somehow he ended up on YouTube watching animal vine compilations. The bell at the front door tinkled, indicating the entrance of a customer, and Chanyeol closed his laptop. His usual tactic was to give them a few minutes to wander around and browse undisturbed before asking if they needed assistance. But business had been a little slow on this late summer Friday afternoon and he was bored. He stretched his long legs and got up from the desk.

Chanyeol wandered past the puppies and soo spotted someone standing at the dog accessories. "Excuse me." His voice was thick and deep and it faltered as the man turned towards him. Short and small, with a fluffy mop of dark hair, and beautiful soulful dark eyes. His slim waist was evident in the tight sweater he wore and his jeans showed off a pair of thick shapely thighs and the curve of his round ass. Chanyeol felt himself slightly shake as the man's cute face, which didn't match his sinfully sexy body, broke out into a smile which was fresh and bright.

He was the cutest thing Chanyeol had ever seen.

"Do you need any help?" Chanyeol asked nervously and the man answered. "Yes please. I'm trying to decide between leather or nylon." The small man smiled again at Chanyeol as he stammered out an answer. "Well.... that depends. What kind of dog do you have?" He watched the small man's face flush pink. "I don't know what kind. His neck is about the same size as mine...." The man's fingers ran over the smooth leather of the black collar and then over the textured nylon of the blue one. "I think I'll take the nylon one thanks." He smiled and followed as Chanyeol led him to the counter.

"The nylon is a nice colour. It will look great on him I'm sure." Chanyeol smiled again as he rang up the purchase and quietly added a 25% discount. "That's $14.95." He said and when the man handed over his credit card Chanyeol sneaked a look at the name.

Byun Baekhyun

The cutest name he had ever heard. He packed the collar into a little bag and handed it over. "Do you ever go to the dog park? I mean, I'm there all the time, and I've never seen you there...." Chanyeol felt himself grow suddenly shy but the sparkle in the other man's eyes soothed his unease. "No. My dog, he's kind of shy, he doesn't like to go out." With another smile of thanks he turned and left. And Chanyeol was left standing alone in the pet store trying to process what had just happened. He was so cute. He had to see him again.

 

*****

 

"I met someone." Chanyeol said as he and Sehun sat on the bench in the sun. "What do you mean you met someone?" Sehun eyed him suspiciously as they watched the dogs run around. "Yesterday. He came into the shop and bought a collar for his dog. I asked him if he ever comes here but he said his dog is shy." Chanyeol picked at the hem of his tshirt while he remembered the meeting the day before. "So did you get his phone number?" Sehun asked and Chanyeol shook his head. "I ... I wanted to ask but I didn't know how... I saw his name on his credit card. Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sighed as he remembered the cute man from the day before. Sehun scoffed into his coffee. "You need to get out more Chanyeol." Chanyeol could only nod in agreement as he stared at the ground. "Toben!" He called out and the little dog ignored him and just ran to the other side of the park with Vivi right behind him. Chanyeol watched the little dog squat and ran over with the doggy poo bags. In Chanyeol's opinion nothing was worse than someone who didn't clean up after their dog.

That night as he lay awake in his bed, Toben sprawled across the end, he just couldn't sleep. Why hadn't he asked the cute man for his phone number? Hopefully the nylon collar wouldn't last too long and he would have to come back for the leather one.

 

*****

 

Chanyeol had just helped an old lady cart twenty kilos of cat food out to her car. He didn't ask her how many cats she had. He didn't want to know. He had recently become addicted to watching a show he found on Netflix called 'Animal Hoarders' and had a nightmare about stealing his next door neighbours cat. As much as he loved dogs one was enough. Definitely not thirty seven.

Business had been pretty steady for a Wednesday morning. He had sold two fish, the huge bag of cat food, and was just about to clean out the bird cages when he heard the little bell ring over the door. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat. It was him. He was back.

No one else was in the store but Chanyeol and Toben and Chanyeol rushed to help the man. Toben trotted behind him as he searched the aisles and found him in the same place as last time. His hands were enjoying the tactile sensation of all the different collars and leashes in the dog accessory section. Chanyeol watched curiously as he picked up a choke chain, slid his hands over the cold steel, a blush forming across his milky cheeks.

"Need help today?" He asked as Toben jumped up on the man's legs. "Toben get down!" Chanyeol chastised the little dog who took no notice of his owner. "He's fine." Baekhyun said as he kneeled down to scratch behind Toben's ear. He looked up at Chanyeol through thick dark lashes and smiled flirtatiously. "He doesn't think much of your authority though." Chanyeol felt faint, quickly collected himself, and smiled back. "I can be dominant if I need to be." He felt a smirk grow across his face as the blush returned to the cute man's cheeks. He was adorable. Chanyeol wanted to know him so badly that his shyness and insecurities vanished. Nothing mattered other than getting his phone number. Chanyeol wasn't going to let him get away again.

  
Baekhyun picked up a thick leather collar studded with silver across the back. It was heavy and thick and he furrowed his brow as he inspected it. He hung it back up and picked up a lighter and thinner black leather collar. "Maybe this one," he said absentmindedly, more to himself than Chanyeol, and he slipped into a world of his own as his fingers traced the smooth leather. "That one comes with a matching leash." Chanyeol's voice had somehow dipped an octave as he watched Baekhyun's fingers caress the supple black leather. "If you want both I'll give you a discount."

Baekhyun's eyes lit up immediately. "Show me the leash." Chanyeol leaned across him and plucked a long leather least with silver accents. Baekhyun's face blushed again, noticeably this time, and Chanyeol watched him take the leash and inspect it closely. He ran his fingers along the length, he rubbed his thumbs across the shiny silver hardware, testing the loop on the end with his fist. "I'll take them." He breathed out finally and Chanyeol led him to the counter.

  
Baekhyun watched Chanyeol ring up the items on the register and use a calculator to take off a pretty hefty discount. Chanyeol flushed pink as the smaller man leaned over the counter to watch him, leaning heavily on his elbows, his short legs dangling off the ground. "You give everyone a discount like that?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye. "You'll go out of business if you do."

Chanyeol packed the items into a little bag and was about to hand them over when he realised he was going to walk away again. "Can I take you out for dinner?" He blurted out suddenly and the cute little man eyed him while he thought carefully. "You.... like dogs right?" Baekhyun said slowly and Chanyeol nodded. "They're my favourite! I love everything that's cute but dogs are the best!" Baekhyun smiled and nodded. "Ok." He grabbed the notepad and pen off the counter and wrote down his address and phone number. "Friday night. Pick me up at 7!" He said before he winked and turned to walk away. Chanyeol finally let out a sigh of relief as the little bell tinkled indicating his departure.

 

*****

  
Friday night Chanyeol closed the shop early. He washed his hair and ironed his neatest black shirt and good jeans. He dressed and put on deodorant and some cologne someone gifted him for his birthday and grabbed a little bag of dog treats on his way out the door. He hoped he didn't smell like pet store as he headed out for Baekhyun's apartment. It was a nice night and Baekhyun lived in the neighbourhood so he walked rather than drive his work van which was his only vehicle.

He found the building easily and knocked at the door. The silence when he knocked confused him. Why didn't the dog bark? But when the door flew open and he was greeted with Baekhyun's adorable smile he half forgot. "Hi." Baekhyun greeted Chanyeol and pulled him into the apartment. "I'm almost ready," he said as he wandered back into the bathroom.

Chanyeol checked out the apartment. It was small and neat and sparsely decorated. There was a big dog bed in the corner of the living room and a water bowl in the kitchen. But no dog. Chanyeol put the little bag of dog chocolates down on the kitchen counter and sat on the couch to wait.

After a few minutes Baekhyun bounced out of his bathroom and into the living area. He was dressed in neat blue skinny jeans and a fuzzy pale pink sweater. His hair was freshly coloured a golden blond colour and the eyeliner and lip balm he was wearing were just enough to enhance his beauty.

"Cute." Chanyeol said under his breath as soon as he saw him. "What?" Baekhyun said. "Ah.. nothing. Where is your dog? I brought him some treats." Chanyeol looked around the apartment again as if the dog was going to appear like magic from somewhere. The dog bed was really big and the apartment was small so there wasn't anywhere for him to hide. "He's out." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol laughed. "He on a date too?" Baekhyun blushed as Chanyeol stood up. "No he's...... he's at my parents house. Can we just go?" He held his hand out to Chanyeol who took it without hesitation and they left the apartment.

After dinner Baekhyun had used his best aegyo when asking for a dessert of ice cream. Chanyeol couldn't resist it and was now walking along the street towards the park with a chocolate cone as he watched Baekhyun skip ahead enjoying his own strawberry treat. Chanyeol couldn't believe he was skipping. Could he actually be any cuter?

The park at night was a beautiful place, alight with lamps and fairy lights and stars. Chanyeol's date was simple but he was filled with relief when Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying himself. He slowed his skipping and turned back to wait for Chanyeol to catch up and when he was next to him Chanyeol noticed he had a dot of strawberry ice cream on his nose. Cute. Chanyeol was absolutely smitten with the beautiful creature smiling brightly at him with his sugary treat making a mess of his face. Chanyeol pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Baekhyun's nose and smiled when the small man giggled. Cute. So so cute. Chanyeol was falling faster than he ever thought possible.

Everything about him was perfect. His pretty face and tiny body. His sparkling eyes that disappeared into his cheeks when he smiled. His mop of fluffy hair that bounced when he walked. His creamy vanilla skin that blushed pink whenever Chanyeol smiled at him. They sat on a bench under a tree strung with a million fairy lights and finished their ice cream while Baekhyun stared at the lights in wonder and Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun's deliciously thick thighs outlined perfectly in his jeans.

Chanyeol worked up to courage to hold Baekhyun's hand on the way home and when they reached his apartment he finished the night with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Can I take you out again?" He asked quietly and was relieved when Baekhyun nodded. That night as he lay in bed Chanyeol couldn't sleep. His life was complete, he had finally found it, the cutest thing in the world.

He had to make Baekhyun his.

 

  
*****

 

  
The following Friday Chanyeol was excited. It had been a long busy week in the store and Toben had chewed a new pair of slippers. But it was finally Friday afternoon, the late foot traffic was slowing, the sun sinking behind the horizon. And he had a date. He was just about to close up when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Baekhyun asking him to keep the shop open. He apparently needed something before the weekend and hadn't been able to make it during the day. Chanyeol was looking forward to seeing the cute little man regardless of whether it was in the shop or on their date. He walked over to the door, turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed' and sent a return text telling Baekhyun to knock when he got there.

Twenty minutes later a gentle knock announced Baekhyun's arrival. "What do you need that can't wait until tomorrow?" Baekhyun blushed as he walked over to the dog accessories. "Sorry. You don't mind do you?" Chanyeol shook his head as he watched Baekhyun's gaze wander over the items on the shelf. He was already dressed for their date, a thick grey turtleneck and black jeans complimenting his figure. He picked up a chain leash and handed it to Chanyeol. "Definitely this." He said decisively as he looked over the dog toys. "This one." He said as he handed Chanyeol a squeaky stuffed lamb. "And this." He said as he selected a dog brush. "That's for a long haired dog." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun just stared at him before answering. "Yeah... that's what I need."

As they headed towards the counter Baekhyun seemed unusually excited. He watched Chanyeol pack the items into a bag but he grabbed for the leash. "I want to carry this." He said as he rolled it up in his hand. "Ok." Chanyeol smiled. He wondered why Baekhyun was acting so strange. He had already turned the register off for the day so he just handed the bag to the other man. "A gift. For your dog. Afghan?" Chanyeol asked. "What?" Baekhyun seemed confused. "Big dog. Long hair. Afghan Hound, Old English Sheepdog, St Bernard? Surely you're not keeping a Husky in an apartment!" Baekhyun laughed nervously and his cheeks went pink. "Ah.. I don't know what he is...." He looked away and Chanyeol felt terrible. He'd embarrassed him. "Anyway, take these as a gift, for..." He stammered and thought for a second. "What is his name anyway?" Baekhyun swallowed nervously. "Hyunnie. His name is Hyunnie." Chanyeol grinned. What a cute name! He really couldn't wait to meet this mysterious big dog. "Well since you're ready why don't you just come up to my apartment and wait while I get ready." Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun quickly agreed.

 

*****

 

Chanyeol showered and dressed and came out to find Baekhyun laying on the floor with Toben. Cute. He almost melted at the sight. Baekhyun was just so damn cute. He leaned down to stroke Toben behind the ear and without thinking he scratched Baekhyun the same way before patting his head. Baekhyun let out a funny little noise, somewhere between a moan and a giggle, and Chanyeol's curiosity was piqued. Baekhyun sat up and Chanyeol kneeled next to him and reached out with his long fingers. He stroked the man's hair and then scratched behind his ear again, this time with purpose, and was rewarded when Baekhyun pushed his head back into the touch. Chanyeol scratched and Baekhyun moaned, his eyes closed and his mouth parted, and Chanyeol felt his pants constrict. He had never seen anything cuter.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol said softly. "There is no Hyunnie is there?" Baekhyun shook his head and blushed. He pulled the turtleneck of his sweater down and couldn't meet Chanyeol's eyes when he revealed the smooth leather collar around his neck. "I didn't like the way the blue one felt." He said shyly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Chanyeol got up and went to the coffee table and retrieved the dog brush from the bag. "Hyunnie. Come here." He said sternly and Baekhyun hurried to his side. He sat on the floor, his legs tucked under him, his huge brown eyes staring innocently up at Chanyeol. "Good boy." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun's expression turned to pure delight. Chanyeol took the brush and used the spiky side to gently brush the boys hair. Baekhyun squirmed and Chanyeol grabbed him by the collar. "Sit." He said and Baekhyun sat still. Chanyeol turned the brush over and used the bristle side to smooth Baekhyun's hair down.

When he put the brush down Baekhyun laid down and rolled onto his back. Chanyeol gently lifted Baekhyun's sweater and rubbed his belly and again the boy closed his eyes in bliss. Chanyeol felt his pants constrict again as he rubbed and tickled the soft bare expanse of Baekhyun milky skin. He was smitten, the games Baekhyun liked to play were irresistible to Chanyeol's tastes, and he knew what the boy would want next. He lifted the sweater over his head and took in the sight. Baekhyun was on his knees, his dark eyes turned up towards Chanyeol, his cheeks painted rosy with a hint of blush. Chanyeol grabbed the chain leash from the table where he had left it as Baekhyun watched him with a wide eyed gaze. "Do you want me to take you for a little walk?" Baekhyun eyes were like saucers as he nodded his agreement. Chanyeol hooked the leash to Baekhyun's collar and there was only one place he was leading him.

The bedroom.

  
*****

 

"Good boys get to jump up on the bed." Chanyeol's voice was husky and deep. He couldn't believe the cutest thing he'd ever seen, the most beautiful man in the world, was on his bed. He watched Baekhyun settle onto the covers and he looped the end of the leash over the post of the bed. He could see Baekhyun's hard nipples, pink and perky, and so delicious looking. He couldn't resist. He leaned over Baekhyun's body and took one in his mouth. His tongue teased and circled Baekhyun's nipple before sucking gently and Baekhyun moaned and pulled against his leash.

The chain links of the leash clinked against each other as Chanyeol's mouth wandered all over Baekhyun's bare chest. The noises he was making under Chanyeol's touch were running a path straight from Chanyeol's ears to his groin and his erection strained against his jeans.

His hungry eyes wandered all over Baekhyun's milky smooth skin. The man was splayed breathless and shirtless on Chanyeol's pillows, the black leather collar a stark contrast against his pale neck, the flush on his face spreading down to his chest as he panted for air. "Chanyeol." He whispered frantically as he began to pull at his jeans. "Chanyeol I need these off now!" Chanyeol was quick to oblige and when he pulled the jeans off he could soon see why.

Baekhyun's erection was straining hard against the cotton of a cute pair of printed underpants. The skimpy briefs were white and covered all over in a pattern of strawberries and tiny hearts and Chanyeol almost came at the sight. It was only then that he realised he was still fully dressed and he quickly freed himself of his own sweater and jeans and slowly lowered his big body on top of the cute little man underneath him.

"You're so cute." Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun's ear. "I'm so relieved." Baekhyun's response was soft and genuine. "I'm so happy you still want me."

Chanyeol's mouth worked around the collar to find every inch of Baekhyun's long smooth neck. He began to grind their bodies together as he kissed Baekhyun's lips, tasting his tongue, their noses barely touching as they broke apart. Chanyeol ran his hands down Baekhyun's sides and hooked his fingers into the thick elastic waist of the strawberry print underpants. He heard Baekhyun moan, he let his hands wander, then he was sure he heard him make another noise.

Did he just bark?

Chanyeol was slightly thrown off when he felt something wet press against his leg. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when he worked out that it wasn't Baekhyun who barked. "Toben." He scowled at the interruption. "Get out." Chanyeol jumped up, unceremoniously pushed the little dog out of the room, and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed and unhooked the chain leash. His boxers felt two sizes too small as he pulled on the leash and Baekhyun obediently moved to the floor. "Hyunnie. Be a good boy and give me a lick." Chanyeol pulled him by the collar with one hand and pulled his boxers down with the other. He tossed his head back as he gripped the leather collar and Baekhyun's warm wet mouth worked magic up and down his cock. His hungry mouth, his soft hair, his deliciously shaped ass in those cute strawberry underpants. It was all too much for Chanyeol and he had to beg for relief.

"Baek. Stop, please, or I won't be able to hold it....." Baekhyun ignored him and Chanyeol realised his mistake. "Hyunnie. NO!" He grabbed the collar and pulled at it and Baekhyun's mouth released him to Chanyeol's immediate relief. He still had the leash wound tightly in his fist and he pulled it towards him and the blond man bounced back onto the bed. "Good boy." Chanyeol soothed and fluffed his hair, scratching behind his ear, finally stroking down the man's back. He grabbed one round plump cheek in his big hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and Baekhyun rolled over onto his back. He was so obedient.

Chanyeol was torn between wanting to tear Baekhyun's cute strawberry underpants off and wanting them to stay on. In the end he couldn't pull them down, he wanted to just stare at them all night, they were too much of a turn on. He leaned over to his bedside table and rummaged around for some lube. He stripped his own boxers off and tossed them aside. They were boring and plain and definitely not cute. His cock felt hot, it was harder than it had ever been before, and it sat erect against his stomach as Baekhyun stared at it in anticipation.

Chanyeol lubed his fingers and pulled the flimsy cotton to the side. He wasn't wasting any time, he went straight in with two fingers, and was delighted to see Baekhyun throw his head back in pleasure. He slid them in and out, increasing his speed, the slick from the lube ruining the cute strawberry underpants. It didn't matter. He would buy Baekhyun some more. He curled his fingers and continued to thrust as Baekhyun moaned and arched underneath him.

"Ready?" He asked softly and Baekhyun nodded. "Not like this though." The man squirmed out from underneath him and bent over on all fours. Chanyeol spread the slick lube up and down Baekhyun's ass crack as he held his underpants to the side. Baekhyun's head was pressed into the pillows and his round ass was waving in Chanyeol's face and Chanyeol's cock pressed inside him at last. He entered him slowly at first, taking his time to go in all the way, until he was all in. His whole length was buried deep inside the warmth of Baekhyun's body and it was amazing.

"Move please." Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol began to thrust. He really felt like he could cum immediately, Baekhyun's ass and his slim waist, his tight warmth and his cute little noises. It was too good. It was almost too much. "I need you to cum." Chanyeol whispered desperately and Baekhyun giggled. "Pull my leash." He gasped breathlessly and Chanyeol reached for the chain and when he pulled it tight in his fist Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol felt him clench around his cock. He pulled it again and Baekhyun moaned again. With the leash tight in his fist Chanyeol pounded hard into Baekhyun's tight body as the smaller moaned underneath him. "Cum for me Hyunnie. Be a good boy." Chanyeol whispered as he gripped Baekhyun's hip with his other hand. "Be a good boy and I'll give you a treat Hyunnie." He felt Baekhyun clench tightly again and then the man underneath him moaned as he came undone and blew his load all over the bed.

"Good boy." Chanyeol let go of the leash and threw a few last hard thrusts against Baekhyun as he came. His orgasm spread warmth through his whole body as his hot cum filled Baekhyun's tight hole. He slowed as he painted, he regained his self control, and finally pulled out of Baekhyun's body. The two collapsed onto the bed in an exhausted tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy breaths. Chanyeol was spent. He'd just had the best fuck of his life and all he could think about was sleep. He pulled the small man into his arms and kissed the back of his neck and was disappointed when he felt him slip from his grasp. "What are you doing?" Chanyeol mumbled when he saw Baekhyun sitting up. "Just giving this a rest." Baekhyun smiled and undid he collar and tossed it aside. He rolled back into Chanyeol's arms and kissed him deeply and slowly and he was happy when he felt Chanyeol sigh into the kiss.

"I think I ruined your underpants." Chanyeol mumbled as he filled his mouth with Baekhyun's skin. He couldn't get enough and kissed up and down the back of his neck while the other curled up in his embrace. "It's cool," Baekhyun said quietly. "I've got heaps more." "As cute as these?" Chanyeol hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the strawberry printed underpants and Baekhyun blushed. "Cuter. I get them online." He smiled and Chanyeol's face went red and he felt himself get hard again.

 

  
*****

 

They never made it out to dinner that night but they did enjoy a nice breakfast the next morning. As they sat in the sun in the outdoor area of a little cafe that Chanyeol loved a quiet aura surrounded them. Chanyeol was mesmerised by the endearing nature of the man sitting opposite. The sun shone down and Baekhyun's eyes sparkled as he smiled and he leaned close and asked Chanyeol a question. "Just so you know, I'm a stray, and I have been for a long time." Chanyeol blushed as he considered what Baekhyun was saying. "I don't think Toben's going to be very happy with this." He chuckled to himself as he stroked Baekhyun's soft thin hand.

He had a question of his own. "If, for example, you had a boyfriend who had a pet store. And that boyfriend let you have whatever you wanted from the store....." He trailed off as Baekhyun's delighted expression distracted him. "Would you show that boyfriend the rest of your cute patterned underpants?"

Baekhyun took a big gulp of his strawberry milkshake and broke out into the most adorable grin. "I most definitely would. I might even let him pick out some new ones. Especially if he's going to keep ruining my favourite pairs!"

Chanyeol thought the possibility of a few more pairs getting ruined was almost a certainty.

  
* The End *


End file.
